Settling the Score
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. Amy's date is interupted by a very familliar face. Nick/Amy aka Elevator Girl from "Complete Repeat" One-shot.


**A/N: **So, JDPhoenix and I were talking tonight...and we both ended up deciding to write Nick/Amy pieces. The two of us loved Amy (aka Elevator Girl from "Complete Repeat".) I don't know how you guys felt about her but I think she's really the only random worth her salt. I mean the way the episode ended with her getting back at Nick was priceless. I love the girl for it. So here's my little tribute to Amy the Elevator Girl.

* * *

_Settling the Score_

By angellwings

* * *

Amy was bored. Officially and totally bored. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand and tried desperately to pay attention to the boy sitting in front of her. She was on a date after all. She should at least pretend to be interested. She blinked a few times and tapped her cheek with her fingers. Why had she agreed to go out with this guy again? Oh yeah, he had asked her. Not to mention he was a friend of a friend which meant she was kind of obligated to give him at least a small chance.

But, boy, was he DULL.

She decided if she was going to make it through this she needed to pay attention. She stopped resting her elbows on the table and sat up a little straighter. She took a couple of bites of her ice cream sundae before she turned her attention back to…Ryan? Robby?

She mentally cursed herself. She couldn't even remember his name? What kind of terrible person was she?

"So, that's when I decided I wanted to be an accountant," He said finally with a smile. "What about you? Have you thought about what you want to study in college?"

"Oh! College. Um, a little bit, yeah. There's just so much that I'm interested in, you know? It's hard to choose. Sometimes, I think I might like to be a teacher and then other times I think I want to be a CSI. Not because of the show or anything just because I love puzzles and solving things. I think it would be really interesting to be a part of that process, but I don't know…I mean I'm only a sophomore so I have a little bit of time," Amy said with a smile. "I haven't even started looking around at colleges yet."

"Wow, Amy, you need to get on that," He told her in a warning tone. "I started looking my freshman year and I'm glad I did because it allowed me to start the application process sooner. I knew what school I was going to before this school year even started. I was the first senior to have a concrete plan."

That's…intense and insane, she thought to herself. But out loud she said, "Wow, that's impressive."

He grinned proudly, "I know."

Apparently he felt that because he was almost a college guy she was sure to be impressed. Gag me, said the voice inside of her head. Not only was he dull, but he was cocky too apparently. What a weird combination. She was seriously thinking about excusing herself to make an emergency Bail-me-out phone call to her friend Jules. She was not the type to date older guys, and sure he was a senior and she was sophomore. That's not a huge difference, but she really preferred guys that were closer to her own age.

Jules often told her that made her weird, but she didn't really care. Being weird wasn't always a bad thing. Not to Amy anyway.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said. She was still trying to place the voice as she and her date looked up. It was a boy, and not just any boy. Her eyes widened and she gave him a curious glance. What was Nick Lucas doing here? And why was he interrupting her so called "date".

"Yes?" Her date asked in annoyance.

"There's a car out there being towed. I think it might be yours."

"Mine? That's impossible."

"A Blue '69 Mustang?" Nick asked knowingly.

Her date's eyes widened and he dashed out of the restaurant. Nick immediately turned to her.

"You better go before he gets back," Nick told her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Saving you from excruciating torture. Need a ride? I came to pick up a to-go order with Kevin. You looked like you needed an assist. We can take you home," Nick offered with a grin as he motioned to where is oldest brother was waiting with the food and the car keys.

She smiled brightly at him, "That would be amazing, actually."

Nick chuckled, "C'mon we better go before he figures out I lied."

"You are so weird," Amy told him honestly.

Nick just nodded, "Believe me, I know."

"Hi Amy!" Kevin said brightly as he waved his free hand. She smiled and waved in return. Kevin and Nick then led the way to their car. She felt sort of bad for ditching whats-his-name but really it was the guy's own fault. The car was a two door so Nick climbed into the back and let Amy have the front seat. She was grateful for that since she was wearing a skirt. Trying to crawl into that seat would have been very awkward for her. Once they were on the road Amy told Kevin how to get to her house, and once she was done explaining she turned to Nick again.

"Thanks for bailing me out back there," Amy said with a smile.

Nick shrugged, "It's no big deal. I just couldn't stand seeing you looking so…uninterested. What were you doing out with that guy anyway? He doesn't seem like your type."

Amy quirked an eyebrow at him, "I have a type?"

"I don't know, but if you did I don't think that guy would be it," Nick told her honestly.

"And you would be right," Amy sighed. "He's a friend of a family friend who I owed a favor to, and he's the only guy to have asked me out in months. Well, the only guy that I haven't turned down that is."

She smirked at Nick for a moment, and he shook his head, "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Nick, I asked you out, you turned me down, and then you told me to ask you out again, JUST so you could say no. Why would I let that go?" She teased. "I mean I get you had to relive your day so you could write a song, but you could have warned me first."

"The lady's got a point, Nick," Kevin agreed with a grin.

Amy nodded in his direction, "Thank you."

Kevin nodded in return, "Of course."

"All right, I just saved you from dying of boredom. Doesn't that count for something?" Nick asked.

"Yes, it does. It makes up for the first refusal," She told him with a sly smile.

"For the second one you dumped your smoothie on me," Nick reminded her. "And then made ME ask YOU out so you could say no."

"Yes, but I also told you to ask me again tomorrow, and you didn't," Amy said. "So clearly, you still owe me something to make up for THAT."

His eyebrows rose, "I do?"

She nodded, "You do. Right, Kevin?"

"Right, Amy," Kevin smiled.

Nick sighed, "Kevin, you're my brother. Shouldn't you be defending me or something?"

"Why would I do that? Amy's right. I can't defend you from someone who's right," Kevin said in confusion. Amy chuckled and flashed Nick a triumphant smile.

"Nick, I really like your brother."

Nick glared at her playfully, "I'm sure you do. I'm not very fond of him at the moment though."

"So, what are you gonna do, bro?" Kevin asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"To make up for not asking Amy out again. What are you going to do?" Kevin repeated.

"Oh yes," Amy said as she looked at Nick expectantly, "What are you going to do?"

"Concert tickets?" Nick offered.

"Nope, sorry not interested," Amy said dismissively. "What else ya got?"

"Autographed guitar?"

"Again, no."

"Then what? A lock of my hair?"

"Ew, no."

"Then what?" Nick asked curiously.

Amy sighed, "You've got this all wrong. Nick from the band Jonas owes me nothing. It's plain old Nick Lucas that has to make things up to me. So, what can Nick Lucas offer me?"

Nick looked impressed and smiled soflty at her, "Dinner at my place with me and my family tonight?"

Amy smiled brightly at him, "Now that I will gladly accept."

"Good!" Kevin exclaimed before turning to Amy. "So I don't have to pretend like I remember those directions you gave me?"

Nick patted his brother's shoulder, "No, Kev, you don't. Just turn around and head home."


End file.
